Mass mail handlers, such as catalog distributors, have a difficult job organizing, tracking, and paying for their mail shipments. Such mail handlers must interface with mailers who produce the mailings, transporters who transport the mailing to the drop facilities, and delivering system operators, such as the United States Postal Service, who take the mailings (induction) and deliver them to recipients. Integrating mail handler systems, mailer systems, transporter systems, and delivery systems is a daunting task. Each of these stakeholders needs a system that can provide integration and accountability of mailings.
While systems exist to provide some tracking features for mailings, these systems have limited ability to track shipments through a system and provide forward notice to downstream operations of incoming shipments. Prior art systems have limited ability to provide an integrated system that provides end-to-end mail accountability; service measurement and performance management; mail coding and tracking; collaborative planning, downstream notification, revenue management and workload forecasting; and payment processing. Prior art systems have limited ability to monitor and track who printed, transported, processed and delivered the mailings; and when and where the mailing was accepted, processed, transported, and delivered.
In addition, there is a need in the delivery industry for systems that integrate with mailer systems and mail handler systems, so that mailings can be planned. In planning mailings, mailer may want: estimates of induction dates based on electronic mail information submitted by mailer; estimated payment amounts based on the electronic mail information; guarantees of payment amounts; estimates of in-home delivery dates; and confirmation of induction.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the above problems and achieving one or more of the above stated goals.